Kiryuu Zero & Sheiru Fantomuhaivu: Young Demon meets Vampire Hunter
by xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx
Summary: What happens when Ciel Phantomhive, owner of Fantom company, meets Zero Kiryuu, someone not very fond of Well, you have pure happiness! So, here's the story of Vampire Knight meeting R


**Kiryuu Zero meets Shieru Fantomuhaivu: Young Demon meets Vampire Hunter**

**Welcome, fellow readers again to another segment of someone meets someone else. Zero returns, but Ulquiorra isn't in this one. If you haven't read the first, read the first.**

**Zero: I am so not enjoying my job.**

**Ciel: Do we actually get paid for this, Lexis? And why are you typing my name like that?**

**Well, because I can if I want to, and no, you do not get paid for being in my story. Now, do the disclaimer! Also, today's song is "Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi" by On/Off.**

**Zero: Lexis does not own Black Butler or Vampire Knight. And like Ulquiorra once said-**

**Ulquiorra: I doubt that the onna owns her own mind with the way she acts.**

***Update 13/09/28:**

**I read your comment, Paxloria, and if you must know, Black and White Joker come from a video game called 'Heart no Kuni no Alice' or 'Alice in the Country of Hearts'. I am so sorry that the first time I did it I had a few problems, but I hope this re-do is better than last time. Gomen!**

* * *

Ciel sat in his office, working on the paperwork he got from the Queen, when his ever so loyal servant walked. Sebastian placed the Young Earl's morning tea in front of him, along with a piece of Strawberry Shortcake freshly made.

"Sebastian, I need to ask you something," Ciel said. Sebastian looked up at his young Master before smiling. "And what might that be, my lord?"

"I want to know about that boy we're supposed to meet today. His name was Zero Kiryuu, and he sent me a letter stating what time he will be arriving," Ciel said, taking a sip of his tea. "And what do you want me to do, my lord?" Sebastian asked, a little confused.

"I want a guest room ready. Make sure the servants don't do anything stupid and idiotic, and make sure Mister Kiryuu feels at home when he steps into this Estate. Got that?"

"Of course, my lord. I will show him proper Phantomhive hospitality, since I am a devilishly talented butler."

...

Zero stood in front huge wooden doors, luggage in both of his hands. The fact that he was sent here to talk with someone guy because his father was too lazy to go himself made Zero more than ticked off. He slowly walked to the doors and knocked, hoping nobody was home when a butler dressed in all black answered the door.

"You must be Zero Kiryuu, am I correct?" The butler asked in his fluent English accent. Zero nodded his head and walked forward. "I'm here to speak with Lord Phantomhive, so where is he?" Zero asked.

"No need to look for me, Lord Kiryuu," a boy said. Zero looked up and saw the same face he saw from the profile his father had of Lord Phantomhive. Nothing seemed different about Lord Phantomhive that was in the picture his father had, but the only thing that was off was that he looked older than 14 years old.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Kiryuu," Ciel said, reaching out his hand for Zero to shake. Zero respectfully shook Ciel's hand and bowed. "No, the pleasure is all mine. So, when will we be able to talk about what I was sent here for?"

"Right after you are settled in and have your thing placed in your room. Sebastian, please take Mister Kiryuu up to his guest room," Ciel said. Sebastian bowed and took Zero's bags from his side, before looking up at the young man. "Right this way, Lord Kiryuu," Sebastian said walking ahead of Zero.

...

Zero and Ciel played a game of chess while they talked about their businesses over tea. Ciel moved one of the chess pieces as Sebastian fixed him another cup of tea.

"So, your father plans to invest into the Fantom company? Just by how much?" Ciel asked, lacing his fingers under his chin. Zero looked at him with a challenging look before moving one of his white knights.

"My father plans on investing as much as need, just as you will invest half of your makings into the Cross company," Zero said, taking a small sip of his tea. He had admit, Sebastian's tea was nothing like the tea his servants made at home for him. The aroma made him feel relaxed and the sweets he placed along with the tea brought in a whole new picture of a peaceful day in the freshly cut grass. Zero inhaled the tea's aroma before looking up at Ciel. "I do believe that this will help both the Fantom and Cross companies, since we are planing on merging them together."

"I really do hope this turns out well, Mister Kiryuu. Believe me, Fantom's and Cross' ratings will be higher than they had ever been," Ciel said, standing up. "But I do believe it is time for me to retire for the night."

"Yeah, I need some rest if I'm going to be working on this business merging thing," Zero said, a small yawn escaping pass his lips. Ciel nodded his head before he motioned for Sebastian to follow behind him.

"Goodnight, Mister Kiryuu-san," Ciel said.

"Same to you, Lord Phantomhive."

...

::The very next day::

Zero woke up early, around 5:30 so he could get some of the work done. He dressed in one of the suits he packed and combed his shoulder length hair. He sighed deeply as his features brought back painful memories, but he ignored them as a knock quickly came at the door to his room.

"Come in," Zero said, placing his brush on the dresser as Sebastian walked in with his breakfast.

"Mister Kiryuu, I've come with today's breakfast: Well-done eggs, poached salmon, Earl Grey tea, biscuits, and a side of scones," Sebastian said, placing the tray with said food on Zero's desk.

"Thank you, Mister Sebastian. I was wondering one thing: How do you get all of this done in such a short time?" Zero asked, placing some eggs in his mouth.

"I am simply a devilishly talented butler," Sebastian said with a fake smile. Zero looked at him with a confused look before he continued to eat his food.

"Very well said, Sebastian. Very well said indeed."

To be continued...Maybe...

* * *

**I really changed things around, Paxloria. I hope this version is better than what I had last time.**

**Zero: I do believe that she really out did herself with adding me to a different time period, but other than that it was good.**

**Ciel: I do believe so. I was hoping for a little more action, but I want you to continue if you have to.**

**Oh, I might. It just depends on if I am lazy enough to actually get up and type part 2 or if I just don't want to do it at all.**

**Ciel: You will, and that is an order.**

**Hey! Just because Sebastian follows your every order doesn't mean I will. I am not going to be your little slave, Ciel.**

**Ciel: Oh really? We'll see about that paycheck then.**

***gulps* Oh please not my monthly paycheck! Not the paycheck! *goes into some weird crying session about paycheck***

**Ciel: Anyways, reviews are very welcome. No flames, this author can't handle flames like others can. But please do tell her about the mistakes she makes and what she should fix. Other than that, good day to you.**

**(P.S: Sorry it got shorter!)**


End file.
